


It Meant War

by CloudFire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Bad intent, Capture/Kidnap, Harry hates them both, I'm going to love this story, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Uhm, Zayn and Niall are evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudFire/pseuds/CloudFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two types of men in this world: The men that Carry, and the ones that Make. Harry is a Maker, a big, stereotypical one. Louis is his smaller, rather daintly, Carrier. Everything in their world is good. They're waiting, but it's going to happen soon. </p>
<p>Zayn and Niall are a different breed altogether, almost like a mutation. They can't Carry, or Make. All their brains tell them to do is Take. And when they meet Louis, that's exactly what they plan on doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Definelurk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Definelurk).



> You're such a good person, I think, and anyway I'd gift this to you even if you weren't because you supported me, and that's all I care about.
> 
> Heya! So, this is just something to keep myself sated. I love Mpreg, and so this will be nice for me to work on (plus I'm egg hunting --don't ask-- and so everything is hard for me.).

All was quiet. Nothing moved, save the two human men in the bed on the top floor. Their breathing was steady, easy. They slept almost soundlessly. In the night time sky, the moon was full. Even the crickets were alseep.

A man of about 21 slowly and steathily crept across the front yard. He was slender, tall and thin, and almost undistinguishable from the night sky. Dressed in all black, you'd think that was his plan.

Slowly after him came a less tall man, 19 or so. He was definitely shorter, and instead of the black hair his partner had, he had settled for a bleached-blonde-with-the-roots-showing look. They were spaced rather evenly apart, and they were approaching the same place: the big house that held the two men, the sleeping ones.

The tall one stopped and whispered to the blonde. "We'll have to be quiet." The blonde nodded. "And fast, right?" But the tall one had already stalked off, in search of a way into the house.

The smaller of the two men in the house woke with a start. He'd been born a light sleeper; it was just one of his many natural defense mechanisms against danger. "Harry. Wake up. Someone's trying to get in." But Harry was very deeply asleep, having no such instincts. "Harry, Harry! I'm scared." The small one said, and 'Harry' opened one eye. "What are you going on about?"

"They're in the house." Harry was fully awake now, frowning into the dark in confusion. "What?" But then he heard a sort of crash and lots of whispering, and he knew that the other man told the truth. "Ok. Louis, stay here." Harry says and gets slowly out of bed, creeping down the hallway and seeing that a light was turned on downstairs. Harry was no wimp. He was fully capable of taking down whomever he felt threatened by, or who threatened his Louis. Being a Maker, he was naturally built stronger than Louis, and was there to protect him. Louis was a Carrier, and was by nature submissive. He was rather small and girlish, even for his type, and usually needed extra attention from Harry.

They hadn't been trying lately because it hasn't been working and so they've not been very intimate in a while. It meant that Harry had pent up hormones and that would aid him if his opponents ever tried to fight back (which would be a bad choice on their part). Harry tip-toes himself down the hall and stairs, hiding around a corner from the light and eyes of the threats. He could hear them taking. "Are you sure he's even here?" One voice said, Irish and loud. "Of course he's here. He can't not be, it's not logical." A different voice, more slow and steady, well toned. "But what if his Maker is here?" Harry took this chance to show himself.

"I am." He said lowly as he walked out of the shadows quite proudly, so as not to show any type of surrender towards these intruders. The Irish one (must be, he's short he bleached blonde) gasps while the darker of the two just sits, as if he expected this to happen. "What business are you on in my home?" Harry asks calmly while standing firmly in the ground in front of where the door leads to the stairs, knowing that they aren't here for him. The taller one speaks up. "If we told you then it wouldn't be business. This is merely our trade; it's what we do." Harry crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow, making a 'huh' sound. "What do you do, exactly?" These people, no matter how threatening in the current situation, interesed Harry enough that he might (most likely won't) show them a small bit of mercy if they attack him in any such way.

The dark one laughed. "Isn't it obvious? We take; we're Takers." To this Harry pulled a face. "Never heard of you." He laughes again. "We're the only two in the world, so of course you probably haven't. We were genetic mishaps; born from perfectly fine Carriers. Our Makers, however, had deranged thoughts of taking and capturing other Carriers, just to do it. Me being born first, I was a very fine rarity for about two years before this one came along. Ruined the legend, really. But I love him, so he's lived this long." The short one frowned and cowered away from the hand that the other extended to him, earning himself a hiss and glare before the other turned away.

"Then why are you here? There's nothing of value here." Harry said, hoping against hope that these people weren't actually planning on taking- "Louis isn't of value? Hmm, we'll have to tell him that when we've taken him." So that was their plan. Harry snorted- he couldn't help it. "My Louis? He knows he's my everything, and you're not going to take him from me." The one with raven hair raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" Harry nodded and thought of doing a few things, namely punching this guy in the face. "I'm not going to let you do that. See, let me explain it like this.

"Louis is my world. He's my trees, my flowers, my birds, my little bitty animals no one cares about, my beetles, my cats, my dogs, my light, my oxygen, my _everything_. So, if you take that away from me, I'm going to have to take it from you, only in the literal sense you'll be more damaged. Get it?" The dark haired man looked calm but not so collected while the short blonde looked appalled and ready to bolt. "Uhm..-" Waving a hand, the taller of the two intruders dismisses whatever comment the other was meant to make. "Shut your mouth."

"Listen, we came here with one thing in mind, and we intend to leave with it." He clarified, and the other looked as if he wanted to strangle him. "So, if you could just, you know, step aside, we'll be taking him with us, and you'll _maybe_ see him again." Harry was surely not having that; he cracked his knuckles loosely on each hand and step forward a bit, as intimidation. "Try me, then." The dark haired one laughed.

"As you wish."

_X+X+X+X+_

Louis woke with a start and could feel himself sweating thinly through his shirt. Harry's strong and pale arms were around him, anchoring him to the spot. "Harry." He whispered. Harry shook his head and shifted, squeezing Louis tighter and making his hair push into Louis' back. "No." He said back gruffly, and Louis sighed. "I'm scared." Louis said, and Harry yawned before moving up a bit and loosening his grip on Louis. "Why?" Louis shifted so that he was facing Harry and started to trace planets on his forehead. "I had a bad dream."

Harry groaned and clamped his eyes shut, turning away from Louis and sighing. "Not important." He said softly and Louis went to say something else, but Harry's breathing was already too slow. Louis sat up and stewed in his thoughts a bit. What had caused that dream? He was very sure 'Takers' didn't even exist; but why would he make them up? And those men-- Louis hated to admit it, but they were so beautiful that he was sad that he'd only dreamed them up.

But the point was that it had happened. Louis had had a very strange dream and now he was scared for his life in a way no one would ever understand. Harry would be there, yes, but then what if he wasn't? Louis was inept at defending himself, and those men looked strong. _They don't exist, remember?_ But somehow, Louis felt that was a lie. If only hecould get to the bottom of this.

 


	2. Meeting Your Nightmare (quite literally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has the same dream five nights a week: being stolen away and having horrible things happening to him. He sees the men and he knows they don't exist but he wishes that they did. He's never told Harry about this, of course. 
> 
> But then one day Louis is out at the market and then-- no, the hair is brown. It can't be raven colored; that doesn't even happen. But it is, and so it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy time oh happy time, taking a long time to write! But I'm happy, so you should be too?

Louis was Harry's alert system. He told Harry if the pollen count was high, or if he should be careful in some area of the city. " 'S cold, Haz." Louis said, handing Harry his jacket. "Mm." Harry nods and takes it before sitting back down on the couch and attacking Louis is the cuddly way, with hugging and play biting and such. "Hee! Get off me." Louis squealed out before succeeding in getting Harry off of him. "Kill joy."

Louis raised an eyebrow. "Kill joy? Alright, remember who's a kill joy next time you want to fuck." Louis rarely used words like that, and it affected Harry in a way only Louis could. "When, like now?" Harry growled and Louis would usually subcome to Harry's lack of persistence but-- "Not tonight." He says and Harry pouts, crossing his arms and huffing out dramatically. "Why? I haven't been in you in so long; it's not fair to me." And Harry had a point.

Every few months, Harry would produce an extra amount of testosterone that was completely harmless if treated correctly: hardcore fucking for a good week. But Louis almost never gave him that, because he want ready for what would come if he did. They were waiting, as per Louis' request (because if Harry had his way they'd have 50 kids already). "When it's time." He'd say and Harry would mock him for a few hours before crawling back. Really, Louis didn't know how he did it, but he did it good.

"It's sleepy time." Harry said, throwing his jacket across the sofa and smiling at the sound of the brass buttons hitting the wall. "Weren't you going somewhere?" Louis frowned at how Harry seemed to take pleasure in creating destruction. "Of course not." Louis rolled his eyes but got up and got the coat, putting it on the couch. "Go to bed, bae." Louis said as he took himself to the kitchen to turn off the light. Louis couldn't help but felt like a house wife when he did things like this, but he was programmed to do it. If Harry didn't have him, he'd never take showers, or turn off lights, or he'd freeze to death because he forgot his jacket.

"C'mon, Haz, get in the bed." He said, kind of salling his thoughts by nurturing Harry a bit. Harry frowned but went along anyway, reaching out for Louis from the bed, saying things such as "Warm me up," and "Just come to bed." Louis sat in Harry's lap silently, finally allowing himself to think about his life, his situation as a Carrier. Yes, he wished upon life that he could be a father (he'd be the mother, but) and of course he'd love that to be with Harry. But he wasn't ready for that. Being in his early twenties, he was in his prime state to Carry for Harry [ha, unintentional] now.

"Harry." Louis whispers, because he can tell that he's going to lose Harry to sleep soon. "Hmm?" Harry lays down backwards, leaving Louis on his lap. "Do you want it to happen soon?" Louis says, and he won't elaborate, can't make himself. Harry's awake now, smiling in the dark. "Of course. I wish you'd have a kid everyday." Louis frowned but let that be, ignoring it completely. "If I told you that I-- That I'm ready for it, what would that make you feel?" Harry put a hand to his chin in thought. "Uhm.. I'd like it." Harry was so childlike, in the sense that sometimes he was just plain _dumb_ sometimes. Louis sighed in fondness before laying down next to him. "Then you might get it soon."

X+X+X+X+

Harry can only go so long without milk. It was a primary source of nutrients for him and if he didn't get that he'd wimp out and begin to stop developing as a Maker does. That's why they usually always brought home three jugs of milk.

But now they were out.

Harry stood and stared into the refrigerator, shaking his head and sighing long-sufferingly. "Louis, we need milk!" He shouted, though Louis was sat on the sofa in the next room. He comes in waving his hands. "Alrright, ok, no neef to yell, Mr." He says. Harry only stands against the counter, watching as Louis prepared himself for the market. "Are you going to lock the door?" When Harry nods Louis grabs his keys and kisses Harry on the cheek. "Alright. I'm off now, wait up if you want." Louis says before departing.

They live near the market (kind of, maybe a good hour's walk) and Louis gets there fast enough. It's a small little place, clean on the inside and conventional. Louis walked in and regretted not getting his (Harry's) coat but eh, he's here now. Walking over to where the milk is kept cold, Louis shivers. Drawing in on himself, he goes to pick up a jug of the kind they always get when he hears them. It's mumbling, really, but Louis is cold and so he thinks a little too much about it. The voices are ridiculously familiar and yet so distant from his memory that he's confusing himself.

"... And fast, or else we'll fail as a demographic." One was saying, which made actually zero sense to Louis. As a demographic? Made no sense when there are only a stark few of them anyway. "Yes, but do you think we'll see that happen? We're going to die before this whole thing takes off anyway. Why are we even doing it? We could be the only two in existence. Be great for the history books." Another was saying, and now Louis is beginning to have some knid of deja vu, the kind where everything gets fuzzy and you just _remember_. He pulled up at the jug and then stood up straight. He felt like this was dangerous.

Louis wasn't in the mind to hear that, it was scaring him. So he went about shopping for what he needed, little things [I'm on some kind of role]. He stopped in the crackers/cookies aisle and stood there looking quite rudely at the shelf. "Don't have my favorite." He said and settled for his second favorite, reaching for it almost angrily and shoving it into his basket. Sighing in disgust, he was going to go when he heard the voices again.

"... But we need a target, our first big take." He was saying, and it sounded like the other ran into a shelf or something similar. Louis resisted the urge to snort as the other scolded him. "For God's sake, Niall!" [...]He said, and now he knew which one was which; or at least, one had a name. The Irish one was Niall then. "Sorry, Christ." He said, and then they were turning the corner and Louis stood frozen, he would not move. They looked up when they realized that he was looking at them and the Irish one-- Niall--gasped. The dark one raised his eyebrow while Niall whispered on his ear. He nodded and then walked up to Louis, smiling very falsely.

"Hi there! I'm Zayn." He said, holding out his hand to be shaked. Louis stared at it ineptly before realizing _yeah, that's for you_ and taking it. "Hi." He says shortly, not really enjoying this, or the fact that Niall was staring at him. "What's yor name?" Zayn says, a bit more gruff than the rest of his talking. Louis took this as a warning and his Carrier brain began telling him to cooperate. "Louis, I'm Louis." He said without really wanting to.  Zayn nods and then he smiles again. "Well, it was nice meeting you! Maybe we'll see each other around." He said, and then they were gone and Louis all of a sudden felt really hot.

At the checkout desk, he saw Zayn and Niall and tried to ignore them but he couldn't, he stared at their faces as they made themselves down the counter. Zayn looked up and smiled a bit eerily at Louis while Niall just stood and stared. Louis felt so uncomfortable. _So_ uncomfortable.

X+X+X+X+

"And they stared at me, Harry, so hard." He said, and Harry looked boredly up from his plate of cake that he'd requested Louis make. Louis (of course) made it and Harry had already eaten half of it in three pieces. "Really? Louis, people have a right to look at something." Harry said and  shoveled another piece of cake in his mouth, getting icing on his face. Louis tittered about then, getting a napkin and wiping Harry's face, muttering "Do be more careful, dear," and "Please, don't make such a mess." Harry pushed him away eventually, smiling fondly anyway. "Well, they shouldn't. It's  _me_ we're talking about." Louis said, jutting his hip out slightly and resting his hands on either one. Harry laughed and Louis sighed, remembering who he was and sitting back down.

"Is it really that serious?" Harry says and Louis nods vigourously, trying to convey to Harry just how serious it was. "Of course it is. And get this-- he said, 'See you later,' as if he knew it for a fact. Harry, I'm scared." He said, and now Harry would be serious. As a Maker, it was Harry's job to make Louis feel safe. "Hey, c'mere, don't be, ok?" Harry said, going to sit in Louis' chair, holding him to his chest. "I'm here to keep you safe, ok?" He said, rocking Louis like his baby and rubbing circles on Louis' forehead. Louis sighed and began to hum.

Harry sighed and Louis just got up, leaving Harry to his seat. "Be in bed." Louis said before going. Harry didn't like when Louis did things like that. He was just.. weird, an Harry didn't have mind for it. But he lived Louis so dearly that it wasn't any concern of his if Louis had a second tonuge. He'd love him whole-heartedly and that was the point, right?

X+X+X+X+

 It was cold, and Louis shivered as he sat in the dew-heavy grass. It was misty out here, in a garden Louis was sure he'd never been to before. He didn't dare speak; he felt as if he'd been ordered not to. "Finally. The perfect specimen, isn't he, Ni?" Louis froze and sat rigidly, feeling the water drops seep into his p- what? He's not wearing any pants. "Yes, very pretty." Louis felt utterly scrutinized, having the knowledge that he was being looked at and that he was naked. "Uhm.." He wanted to say but then Zayn began to talk again. "But where will we take him when we need to?" He was saying, and Louis tried hard to tune them out and figure out how he could get away from them without attracting attention to himself. I would be tough but when Louis feels stuck he usually flails and gets away, so this should be no different. "To our house." Niall said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, because it kind of was. Zayn nodded and looked down at Louis. "He's going to look so good." Louis didn't exactly know what these people planned to do to him, but he didn't know how to stop them either. "C'mon, lets go, Louis." Niall said and Louis got up, even youth that was the opposite that he wanted to do. "We're going to take good care of you."


	3. The Hottest Night of The Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About sex.. Louis was and will always be a selective bastard. He wasn't just going to give in, but of course he wasn't opposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you'll see what I did there.
> 
> (Smutty smut smut so hehe you'll have to wait for me to update if you don't read that {who doesn't read smut} but enjoy this if you do)

Sometimes, all Harry needed was nice sex and he'd be happy. Louis was the only person he could get it from (obviously), but he didn't get it very often. See, with Louis, it was always a battle. He'd usually have to just give up and wait for a time when Louis was willing. And again, usually this was fine for Louis, he mananged perfectly well and still didn't ever have to think about it. But lately, it _wasn't_ going so well, for either person involved. They stayed in on weekends, just because Louis didn't feel safe and Harry didn't like that. But one of these weekends, Louis feels almost.. deprived.

Louis has felt pain before. He felt pain when his mum and sisters had moved away and left him to find his Maker before he wasn't alive to do so anymore. He'd felt pain the first time he'd met Harry, because he was sure that it was some genetic mistake. And he'd felt pain on the day that he'd first said that he'd loved Harry, pain in his heart that had made him cry and blubber and all of that that he was decidedly against now. But never in his life had Louis felt pain like this.

It wasn't a burning pain, or and itching pain, or even a stinging pain. It was sort of like his body was being so totally over stimulated and he had no control over it, nothing he could do to stop it. Is this how cats feel when they go into heat? He'd have to look it up.

This hasn't ever happened to him, so at first he doesn't know what it is. His throat is dry and scratchy and so his voice is gruffer and Harry picks up on that, lifting his head up and paying small bits of attention to Louis. Louis went about and for the life of him he couldn't get his legs to close so that he was sitting in his chair correctly. "Louis-?" Harry didn't finish because Louis started to make these weird sounds, though quiet. "Mm, uhm--" Harry was grinning, he knows what this is, and he can't lie and say he hasn't been waiting for it. "Louis, are you ok?" Louis nods and puts his hands under his chin. "Yes, I'm fine."

Harry nodded. "Right, yeah." Louis bit his lip to stop himself making his sounds. "You don't need any water? Or some milk-- no, that's mine-- or juice? Cause if you're _thirsty_ , I can help you." Louis glared at him but then he let out a particuarly moan-like sound and looks away. "You're going to ask for it sometime," Harry shrugged and Louis shook his head, denying this. "No, I don't know what you're talking about." But he damn well knew that he couldn't go all his life without dick; that was crazy just to think of and Louis' face screwed up when it crossed his mind.

Harry just got up, saying something about, "Comfortable," and Louis weighed his options. He could just give in to this.. _need_ , or he could torture his body for the sake of his self esteem. He decided that he could take the chance and just do it, get it done with and then he'd just live with it, prepare himself and dive into the situation as it called for. He remmebers the last time they'd done this, it had been Harry's birthday. Louis was feeling generous and Harry took it like a pirate, he wasn't going to just pass up the chance to get with Louis. That had been five months ago.

"Harry?" Louis said as he walked to the back of the house, hearing only silence. Louis drew in on himself and walked farther, getting to the spare room and sighing in defeat. Harry had named this the sex room, as it was literally the only place they'd had sex in that house. Before, when Louis was less careful, Harry'd gotten his way anywhere; in the car, on the roof, in the bathroom of Louis' workplace ("Harry, you can't do this here, go home," Louis had said that before orgasming; he contridicted himself), anywhere that they could get to. Louis had been deflowered in Harry's bakery. On the display case; he'd had a hard time figuring out an excuse for that one.

Louis pushed the door open, whispering "Harry?" again. He saw that it was dark, and he didn't like that and Harry knew that. Feeling around on the wall, Louis found the light switch and turned on the lights. Harry sat on the bed with no shirt on, though that was nothing new. "Yes, Louis?" Harry said, laying back on the pillows and in doing so taking up all of the bed so that Louis would have to sit on him if he wanted to get on the bed. And usually, he didn't, wouldn't, and would just walk away. But tonight, Louis was basically an animal and an animal has to have sex (most of them anyway), it's a drive and it's one of the most powerful things in the human brain blah blah. All of the lengthy Wikipedia article translated into people need to get fucked.

"Why-?" Louis went to say but instead made another suspicious sound and made Harry sit up a bit. Harry's body was very attuned to Louis', and so every little movement he made, Harry copied in his larger, more heavy way. "Louis. Let's put it this way; if you give in now, then I won't even ask," Harry added under his breath "for a week." Louis crossed his arms across his chest- or tried to, his nipples were too hard- and huffed. "What are you talking about? I don't know what you mean." Louis looked Harry over and though he didn't want to visibly be suffering, he bit his lip anyway and went back to finding a good place to put his arms so that they wouldn't reach out for Harry.

Harry shook his head and made that face that said "Well, I tried to give you the easy option.. Oh well then." Louis was shaking, like one of those small, little dogs that don't have any control over it. Harry got up and Louis looked up at him, smiling almost wickedly. "Just let go, ok? I'm going to make you feel.. _good_." And that somehow translated to " _Louis, I'm going to put you on the bed by force, don't fight me._ " Or something like that.

Louis didn't even writhe in Harry's arms, that would have required energy that Louis didn't have right now. "What first? Maybe-- no, let's not tell you my plan." Louis was shivering, and he gripped Harry's arms as if he would fall off and die if he didn't. "W-wha?" was all Louis could manage, and Harry laughed at him. "Shush, now. Harry's about to put it down." Harry picked Louis up and began to undress him, going slow for Louis' sake. Louis was choking on the air; it all felt so _good_ and he didn't ever want to stop feeling this way. Harry moved down Louis' body and got down to the good parts, the parts that were making all of this happen In the first place. He leaned down and got to Louis' arse, giving it as light smack and squeezing it in his left hand. "So round." Harry said almost to himself and went even lower until his breath could be felt over the skin and Louis shivered and moaned pitifully. Harry put the flat of his tongue on a patch of the skin, licking around in straight lines, getting lower and farther towards the middle with his tongue. "St-stop that." Louis would have done something to punish Harry lightly then, but again, how is he going to hit Harry when he's got no control in his arms? Harry grinned against the skin he was lightly sucking on and Louis just kept his mouth shut, trying desperately to keep the noises in his throat. Harry kept going and going until he got to Louis' tight ring of muscle and then he licked a stripe up it and circles all around it, making these get smaller and smaller as he went around. "Feel good?" Harry pulled off to say and if Louis could have moved he would have said 'yes yes yes a thousand times yes' But he couldn't. So he didn't.

"Good." Hary pulled off then, walking away and out of the room then, causing Louis to whine and paw at his own middle while he kicked his legs out and against his bed the way kids do when they're bored or just got told no, you can't go there. "Harry! Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, ughhhhhhh, Harrrrrrrrry?!" Louis hadn't meant to say any of it (he's independent, remember.) but he did and now he doesn't even cry, Harry knows that Louis shouts when he was desperate (and that's why Louis didn't like doing this) so what exactly he was doing, Louis didn't know.

"Yes?" Harry said, and came back into the room with that same stupid grin on his face. Louis was twitching and Harry could see that, he knew what this was and he still didn't tell, wouldn't spoil it, _would not_ for the sake of his own hightened level of testosterone. "I was brushing my teeth." Louis made a face and Harry laughed and Louis bit his lip, he didn't know how Harry could just stand there when he saw that he was suffering as he was. "But you're not doing anything with those teeth right now," Louis pointed out.

"Would you like me to be?"

Harry was a bastard. Louis crossed his arms and moaned when his right hand touched his nipple. "What do you think?" Harry put his finger to his lip in thought (it was a bad habit that Louis had tried repeatedly to get him to stop) and shrugged. "I'm sure you'd rather keep your pride and, ha, have me go upstairs so that you can sleep." Louis shook his head so fast he was sure he was going to get whiplash and Harry bit his lip. "Oh really now? So you'd rather I," and now he's moved over Louis so that he can't get away and is at his ear, "Stay?" Louis wants to smack him but Harry moves away just then, though Louis can feel his breath getting lower on his body again. "Mm, it's good." Harry goes on talking about how _Lou, your body is heaven_ and _I just want to break you_ and Louis was listening at first but now he's pushing himself down and off the bed trying to get Harry to touch him.

"Harry." It's shaky but decipherable and Harry looks up from where he's been saying _If I had a thousand wishes I'd use them all on you, Lou, you're just that good to me._ "Yes?" Louis does something amazing then; he sits up and uses his elbows to keep his face level enough to see Harry. But then he decides for what he's about to say he should be sitting up properly, so he wastes energy on that also and then looks Harry in his stupid green eyes and tries to ignore his stupid white teeth and his stupid curly hair and his stupid pretty skin. "If you don't-- if you don't fuck me right now, and I mean _right this second_ , my God, I will jump out the top story window." Louis has finally said it, and he's proud though he's gritted his teeth and crossed his arms across his stomach now, as his chest is hazardous to both of their healths at this point. Harry growls in his throat and then all of a sudden he's on top of Louis again, his mouth on his skin and his hands on either side of his head to keep him up.

"I thought you would never ask."

Louis moans (rather pitifully) and Harry presses their lips together, to shut him up. "Be quiet now." See, Harry couldn't do anything without permission. He was basically talking shit until Louis had said what he'd said, and now that Louis isn't required to say anything else Harry needs him to be quiet. Harry has his dick on Louis' leg and that's not beneficial. Louis goes to move it but then when he gets his hand around it he can't just move it away. His fingers wrap around it and Harry makes a sound Louis wishes he could record. Harry tries to move out of Louis' grip but that's just what it is, a grip, and he can't move.

"Louis." Louis isn't listening to him, of course not, he's trying to stay quiet and he's moving his hand over Harry's cock in a way like he's never done it before, because the last time this happened was February. It's fucking July and he can't place a finger on this feeling but maybe it's just how much he loves Harry. "No, I'm going to do this for you." It's slow and sensual, the way he says it, and Harry makes a sound high in his throat when Louis starts to go as fast as you can say "reckless abandon."

 Harry stops moving and lets Louis have his way for a bit, twisting when he's done it just right and eventually yanking his hand off for he feared he would fall on top of him. "About you; remember how thirsty you were? Or, _are_ I think." Harry rambles on and Louis pinches his thigh, says, "Shut up," and then takes Harry's fingers in his mouth. Harry sits in Louis' lap while Louis sucks down his fingers and he's practically swallowing them when Harry takes them out of his mouth. "Where?"

Louis puts one of his dry (and therefore unuseable) fingers to the outside of this hole, and he makes a whimper-y sound when he pushes on it slightly, so that his fingertip and nothing else is encased in heat like nothing he's ever felt and he's kind of jealous of Harry because he gets to put his _dick_ in that. "Here, right here." Harry looks down and then back up as if he can't believe Louis but does as Louis says, slipping his finger out of the way and replaces it with one of his own, which pushes in surprisingly easy and makes a wet sound that Louis could barely hear over the blood in his ears rushing effective immediately to his cock that was rather angry looking for the neglect Louis was putting it through.

Harry's finger is moving slowly in and out, an even rythm and he's concentration on controlling himself so that he doesn't just _break_ Louis, because that's another thing. There are constant levels that have to be observed in order for there to be any kind of agreement. So if Harry likes to break, but Louis likes to make (though he can't _make_ ) then they must do a mixture of the two in order to agree. Levels.

Louis is pushing himself down on Harry's finger and is twisting around to make sure Harry- " _Fuck,_ babe." Harry grins and then he pushes in his second finger without permission, startling Louis and causing him to resist the sudden intrusion. "Aww, babe. Relax yourself," Harry whispers, leaning down to reach Louis' ear and Louis shivers again, makes a choked sound and tries to do as he's been told. "Better," Harry says and his finger goes all the way in, pushing against Louis' walls and causing his breah to come out harder.

"You're teasing," Louis whined, his body moving of unconscious need. Harry made a face. "Am I?" Louis rolled his eyes but then Harry hits his spot and his eyes roll back into his head. "Oooh, Harry." Harry looks at Louis' face, the way his eyes are completely squeezed together and how his skin is shiny with sweat and Harry thinks, "I do that, that's me."

Louis is trying his best not to spasm.

It's been too long since Louis has had something inside him, anything, and so the feelings and sensations are really fucking good and he doesn't know if he'll ever put himself through that again. Harry is pressing a second finger to the outside of Louis' hole and he wants it so he presses back and Harry pushes it in. Louis makes a rather gutteral sound and all he can think about is how much he really does want this, wants it so badly that he'd beg on his knees at this point (which is probably what Harry was aiming for in the first place).

His body rocks because he's pressing back onto the fingers Harry's got inside him and Harry's pushing them in really hard and really fast and that's good. Louis grips the skin on Harry's arm tightly, and he's sure that he'll have at least something to show for this tomorrow. Not that they've anywhere to go. "Three, need three, fuck," Louis pleads now and who is Harry to tell him no? (A lot of people, but no one in this respect.)

Harry pushes the third finger in more slowly than both the first and the third, even though it's wet and slippery and slides in without his permission. Louis sucks in his breath and Harry picks his pace up as much as he dares to, knowing that if Louis cums early then he'll be finished with this and will send him away to finish by himself. It's cruel, even Louis knows that, but he doesn't think he'd ever live it down ad plus, he doesn't-- he's not ready for what comes after that. 

Harry's fingers curl up and one of them hits something textured and Harry leaves that alone now, though Louis is begging him 'right there, please Harry,' and saying 'fuck, that's the shit,' among other things. Louis is growing tired of waiting for what will really satisfy him and at this point he is desperate and needy and still very weak and so when he tries to take Harry's fingers out, they don't exactly come out the way he wants them to and instead begin to stab at his spot. "Fuck fuck _fuck_." Harry looks up and slips his fingers out and Louis pouts horribly. "Need you to fuck me," he breathes. "Need you to fuck me so good I won't be able to walk until summer's over, so good I feel it everytime I look at you, so good that you.." He trails off and then blurts,

"Harry, give me a baby."

It's whisper and Harry isn't sure he heard correctly. "Give you a what?" Louis gestures towards his tummy the smallest bit, still not sure why he said that. "Want you to give me a _baby_." Well then. Harry can only say yes to this one.

He grabs the base of his dick with one hand and steadies Louis' right thigh with the other one. "Hurry up, Harry," he orders and is pushed up so that his head is on the pillows again. Harry has the tip of his dick against Louis' hole and looks like he's about to say something stupid and emotional but it's fucking time so Louis pushes him back and sits on his lap before repostioning and sitting straight on his cock. "There. That'll shut you up." And it did.

Harry made a strangled sound and his hands fly down to Louis' hips of their own accord, and his fingers press into the skin lightly. "Good?" Louis asks even though he knows the answer before it falls from Harry's pretty lips. "'S good." Louis doesn't want break the mood or anything, but uh.. fucking time.

He moves his hips in small circles, so that he gets the feel of this again because February is too long ago. Harry is breathing through his nose as thinly as he can mange, his eyes shut as Louis' movement gets the slightest bit faster. He has his fingers splayed across Harry's chest and he begins using it for leverage to lift himself up and come back down, soft at first, so that their hips smack together again. Harry isn't really trying to mess this up either but he needs this to be faster, to be faster and harder and louder. "Louis."

Louis looks up from where he'd been staring at the place Harry's cock disappeared inside of him, splitting him open and completely filling him up. "Hm?" He hums low in his throat as he moves faster still, and he notices that the more pleasure he gets the more energy he has and that spurs him on to move a bit slower so that Harry goes in deep and hits his spot _right there_. Louis is riding his cock all lazy, not looking at him and focusing on getting off, and getting Harry off, too. "Fuck, yes?" He asks again and looks at Harry's face this time. "Gotta go faster, gonna fuck you now," Harry said, or warned, and Louis whimpers and is submissive when Hary overtakes him and lays him down on his back. He whines because somewhere along the way Harry's cock slipped out of him and he grabs for it blindly, finding it to be too far away from his hole (too far away being not inside it).

Harry pushes back in and Louis arches his back a bit. Harry's hands find his hips again and then he's thrusting in the way Louis asked him too, hard and _good_ and Louis doesn't complain, quite the opposite. He runs his fingers along the curve of Harry's shoulder and then digs his fingernails in when he feel Harry hit his prostate a few good times. "Fuck, fuck, right there," he's begging again and all Harry can do now is what Louis wants. 

They fuck like that, Harry all over the top of Louis and so _big_ inside him and Louis squirming and writhing while he digs his finger nails into Harry's arms and his back. It gets to be too much for Louis after a while and the sounds he makes are getting to be uncontrollable, not that he'd control them anyway. He sounds like a girl in porno, though, and Harry is beginning to pick up on it. He's got Louis' arse cheeks in his fingers and when he tilts just so to the left Louis gives off this high pitched sound that Harry is trying to mentally record, though it changes everytime and so he never has an accurate example.

Louis is close now, and he can feel it deep in his insides where Harry's ramming at them as if he's angry at them. "Fuckmefuckmefuckme," Louis breathes all at once and Harry makes a face. "I am." He still drills into Louis with everything he has, the headboard knocking against the wall so fast Harry's sure they'll have to replace one.. or both, probably both. Louis closes his eyes now and focuses on pushing his hips back so that he meets Harry halfway through his thrusts. 

Harry can tell that this is probably the end of the line for Louis and he is tempted to jack him off until he cums but no, Harry wants to see if Louis can do it from just his dick, and so he doesn't touch him. "Gonna cum, Lou?" He both declares and asks, his voice cracking all over the place and Louis moans and breahtes a 'yes, oh fuck yes,' and then it's _tight_ and _hot_ and so.. its good. Louis is painting Harry's chest up and it's dripping down onto his own chest, and he runs his fingers through it and Harry chokes because fuck, that's not even clean but Louis makes it look angelic and he gets Louis' hips as close to his own as possible so that every single drop he has to offer Louis gets into him.

His cum goes deep and Louis feels it everywhere, especially in his brain because his nerves are so frayed and all he can think of is _full_ and it's pleasant and lazy while he licks his cum off his chest, and he gives some to Harry because he's being generous tonight. Harry sucks his fingers into his mouth and is obsence but Louis is pouting and squirming because Harry's getting soft inside him and Harry doesn't have the heart to tell him so.

Harry pulls out lightly and Louis rolls over so that he is on top of Harry and he presses down into him. "Harry."

"Yeah, Lou."

"I'm pregnant."

"I know."

It's dawning and Louis turns himself over (with much heel digging and yelps from Harry which earn snickers from Louis) and pokes at his tummy lightly. Harry presses one of his palms across the top. "You're gonna be a daddy," Louis cooes and Harry raises an eyebrow, though Louis can't see him. "I'm to be the mummy," he said, answering Harry's silent question. He doesn't know how he feels about it yet, though he knows that it's positive, at least. 

They've been together for so many years and Louis is in his time to give Harry some babies, though Louis was always so insecure about the whole thing. He's going to get fat, and since he's so small it will be so noticeable. His bum and his thighs are going to get bigger and his chest is going to expand for nursing purposes, and he just really isn't ready for it yet. He knows that it's not much of anything right now but he knows that he's going to love their baby no matter what happens, and that's all he chooses to know in that moment.

"Harry, what if--" Harry cuts him off; he knew this would happen soon enough. "He will."

"But what if--" 

"He won't."

"Harry I can't--"

"You can, and you will."

Louis frowns and Harry shrugs. "Don't say that stuff, ok, they'll love you whoever you are and as long as it's yours you'll be the best, uh.. Mummy, that they'll ever have."

That satisifies Louis immensely.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See it?


	4. In Which The Bad Things Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Louis is pregnant. That's fantastic, right?  
> Wrong.  
> Niall and Zayn need him as stable as possible and if they know anything about anything, pregnancy does the exact opposite to a person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I wrote sex

It wasn't any surprise to Harry or Louis when they found out two weeks later that Louis was pregnant. Louis was.. Scared. And for good reason.

He loved Harry, dearly so. And he knows that he will love their baby maybe just a bit more, because it's growing inside of him and he's literally giving it life and all of that. But he's not sure if he's ready to be a.. mother? Father? He's not sure. He's told Harry for years now that he needed to wait, and that when he was ready he'd come around and it would be fine and they'd still have probably five kids. Harry was pleased, but he could tell Louis was still always so scared. It was hard, of course, seeing him so beat up about it when he knows full well how good Louis is, but he could never push _Louis_ to do anything he didn't like.

Harry takes this all way too seriously. He takes Louis everywhere that he possibly can manage to, and Louis doesn't complain. He does, however, whine about what Harry's not doing right and rewards him for doing it correctly. Presently, Louis is bored. He's sitting on their bed, wrapped in Harry's strong embrace. He's got tea on the side table and something warm on him and yet.. he's bored. "Harry," Louis said, in the warning tone he used before he would whine or shout or cry. "Yes, Lou," Harry returns, not bothered by it. "I'm bored." See, this is what Harry's genes are for. He is  _made_ to take care of something. He is _made_ to cater to something every need. He is _made_ to be in this position. He likes when Louis whines, he likes when Louis complains and he loves to hear him crying out in need and loneliness. Not that he likes Louis to be lonely, he likes to be the one to keep him company.

"Bored, you say?" Harry's hands move from their place on Louis' tummy to his much wider thighs.

"We're not going to have sex, Harry." Harry pouts now. It isn't fair. "Fine."

Louis turns his head up to look at Harry in the eye because he can tell he's just disappointed him. "Take me to the library." And though this request is indeed strange, Harry does what Louis says, effectivley making Louis the boss for nine months, more or less. Louis feels sufficiently dressed (though Harry forces pants and shoes on him) and as he waits for Harry to get dressed he momentarily indulges himself and begins to talk to the baby.

"Listen to Daddy, listen to his aimless fumbling about. He's clumsy, Daddy is. He's taking Mummy to the library, because.. I want to read." Harry has since stopped at "aimlessly fumbling" to listen to Louis speak. "He's really good to me, he'll be better to you. I think he'll love you more than he loves both me and his mother." Exaggeration, Harry thinks and as he tries to pull some jeans up ends up tripping over his own leg and falling on his face. "Daddy's fallen now. For you, or for me? I can't tell." Louis is being a poetic little shit and Harry doesn't appreciate it.

Harry eventually gets himself dressed and with much dragging and kicking on Louis' part, they make it out the door and into the car. It's hot out here, but Louis knows it's cold as all hell in the library (it's supposed to keep people awake) so he tries to keep his high pitched sounds to a minimum. Harry drives like an old man, though: fast and essentially furious, which Louis enjoys.

 "Harry, stop being so careful."

"The police need to fill their quota of tickets before the quarter ends."

"Safety cat."

Harry has them at the library at half the time they should have taken and first Louis is stood in the front and flaunts the fact that yes, he is knocked up and yes, Harry did it. People ask him all sorts of questions and he just smiles and nods and runs his fingers through his hair and Harry just stands there, awkward and huge and red in the face because Louis is essentially telling everyone where his dick has been. Louis came in for 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' and all of the other books like that and at this point he's shivering and his teeth click as he searches for the correct title. "Louis! Long time, no see," he hears behind him and his eyebrows furrow before he remembers that voice. "Goddamnit." Harry is far away, too (Louis sent him to the café for hot chocolate ("If they have a Starbucks...") and so he's actually _very far away._ ) so Louis feels sort of dead right now. He's giving off a smell, he knows he is, and he's glad that Harry is here right now, the he asked him to take him instead of just coming out here by himself because really, what would be the point of having someone to protect you and they aren't there? "Where have you been?" Louis raises an eyebrow at this Irishman's stupid and intrusive question. "Home."

"I heard you were pregnant, is that true?" This time Zayn asks, and Louis just hopes Harry is on his way. "Yes, and?" Louis is ready to get away from here. Louis finds his book and is trying to push past the both of them when Zayn puts a hand on his shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"Louis?" There is a sniffing, and a growl, and then very hard (and flat footed, bless Harry) footsteps heading towards them and Louis beams because he _isn't_ to be kidnapped and if that isn't wonderful. "Who the fuck are you?" Harry says, his voice deep and his eyes narrowed. Zayn decides to step forward, and Louis pities him. "I'm Zayn, and this is Niall," he says, and Niall just gets even redder, and Louis wonders if that's all he's there for, because it's obvious he's not the one orchestrating all of this. Harry steps closer to them, to try and assess if he should throw them out the window just yet. "He's pregnant, right?" Zayn asks, his eyes never leaving Louis now. Louis feels unfairly scrutinized and shrinks back a bit.

"Yes he's pregnant, what the fuck does it mean to you?" Harry spits, his eyes trained on the way Zayn stands, confident, shoulders back, his neck tall. He despises him. "Who's is it? We're delighted for him." Harry blinks. "Mine." Zayn's eyes get wide and Niall looks like he's about to cry. Harry isn't any kind of little fly-away thing; he's muscular and he is tall and towers over people and he knows how to intimidate someone if he has to.  

"Louis, come check out your book." Louis dutifully steps past the two _people_ and back to Harry's side, where he notices the Starbucks cups. He looks up at Harry and wonders what it would be to marry him; be this short compared to him and have to look up and this would be the picture, him looking up at Harry from Harry's side, because it's just the best way to describe the way they work.

Harry turns Louis around and walks him away so that he won't have to do it himself. "Harry, I can walk." Harry gives him this face, the _I didn't ask you for that_ face, and Louis gives him a face, the _do you know who I am_ face. Louis thinks that they have a lot of things like that, the way they communicate non-verbally. Louis likes all of the things they do, and even though Harry just got on his nerves--

"Louis, drink your stuff." Louis looks down at where Harry has handed him a cup marked "Lou xx" in girly handwriting and smiles faintly. "Thank you," he says, though he means for more than just his drink. "Is that them? Did they do anything to you, anything at all? You're okay, yeah?" Harry is worrying for nothing, really, because he can smell Louis and he smells the same as he always did, just a bit more like new baby because he's pregnant. Only a bit, though; he's only four weeks at this point. "I'm fine, you idiot," Louis said. He does a self-checkout and lets Harry hold the door for him as he walks out into the heat.

"It's too fucking hot for this; can we go to the... I don't know, somewhere colder." Harry gives Louis an eye and as they head to the car he remembers, "You have tea at home, you caffeine fiend." To which Louis replies, "It isn't about the caffeine as much as it is the way it makes you feel." And Harry pinches his side and says, "Shut you poetic shit up." To which Louis laughs.

  **X+X+X+**

They go _home_ , which disappoints Louis enough to make him finish all of is caffeinated beverages in less that 30 minutes. Harry disapproves of this immensely but Louis tells him to fuck off before being enveloped in Harry's bear arms. He is tired, and has Harry read him The Fault In Our Stars (better to feel depressed than to feel nothing, yeah?), and Harry cries because he _didn't know what happened to Augustus_ , like, and that's a tragedy.

Louis puts shame on him but ends up sleeping on top of him (maybe he was inspired by the way Hazel fell in love with the way you fall asleep to demonstrate, or maybe caffeine has reverse effects on him). Harry pets Louis' hair until he is too tired to even move his fingers anywhere. They belong like this, and Louis doesn't even know, can't fathom, all of the ways that Harry loves him. The same is to be said, however, and Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safety Cat (Safe-tee cat), N  
> A person who likes to follow rules and is essentially scary (see entry "Scary").


	5. In Which Louis Begins To Show

Harry has been ready for this day since he first realized it would happen. Louis is walking about the house, not really paying attention to Harry's fiendish staring, until its 6 and Harry's been eyeballing him since 2. "Harry, will you please keep your eyes to yourself for just a bit?" Louis asked, trying not to snap. Harry squeals and Louis doesn't appreciate it. "Louis," Harry says in that giddy voice he get when Too Cute is on animal planet and one of the puppies has just yawned or the kittens have taken to batting at ears. "You're showing."

Louis is incredulous. "Harry, are you calling me fat? Is this your way of telling me that I need to-- oh." Louis lifts his shirt and furrows his eyebrows at the rising mound of skin that is coming from what used to be his relatively flat stomach. "Oh," he repeats, and Harry stands up and sweeps him off of his feet so that he can blow raspberries on Louis' stomach and make him laugh again. Louis is incredibly ticklish.

However manly Louis feigns to act as Harry blows air on his skin, he is lost as soon as Harry gets to actually tickling him, with his fingers and all that. And it's everywhere; his stomach, his sides, his armpits and the bottoms of his feet, especially that (he hopes Harry has fun getting kicked in the face).

Harry has effectively tired Louis out, and this makes Louis angry, because he was hungry and now he's too tired to even remember what for. It's too late, anyway; Harry is thundering down the stairs to pillage their own fridge so that he can see what Louis might have been craving. "Grapefruit and lemon juice," Louis begins. "No, no, make that vinager. Yeah."

Harry doesn't know when he ever did anything to deserve this blessing, but it's as if all he ever does these days is do what Louis wants, so it's good. Louis doesn't complain (except when he does) either, because Harry is pampering him and causing him to not have to do anything. He listens to Frank Ocean and Lana Del Rey and watches Frozen every three hours in their room, and Harry is cleaning up his messes and fretting over if Louis is hungry or needs anything else.

Louis tries not to notice that he's finally getting fat, but it's two weeks after Harry first notices it that something happens. Louis is sitting down with his John Green book collection and a cup of tea, which he sets down. He tries to sit as he always would, by flopping down and then fixing his limbs into a position that was comfortable. But he can't manage that, because there's something pushing in between his legs that isn't his dick or anything like that. "Ahh, shit." He's now genuinely fat. He can see it, too; it's just poking out from under his shirt, a rounded version of his previous torso. It's making it hard to sit, and Louis begins to loathe it.

Harry comes in just then, and he sees Louis looking as if he's laying an egg, or trying to. "Lou? What's wrong?" Harry's eyebrows furrowed and then he sees it, see the way the baby has changed Louis' body and he shrieks before gathering Louis up and wrapping his legs around his waist so that they can look at each other. "It's beautiful, okay? Don't feel bad." But Harry, the most out of anyone, should know that it was impossible to get Louis to unthink something. Louis crossed his arms and his bottom lip juts out as he shakes his head. "No, Harry; I'm just fat." He doesn't need Harry to tell him anything or prove anything to him; he's fat, that's it. He'll accept it eventually, and anyway, it's temporary. These thoughts make Louis smile. He smiles and to Harry that's a sign of defeat from a stubborn Louis, and he finds small victory in Louis' white teeth shining on him. "Harry," Louis begins, "there are passages in many pregnancy books that nourishment is key and that I should always eat if I'm hungry." Harry furrows his eyebrows and adjusts Louis on his front. "So put me down," Louis says pointedly, or whiny, whichever, "and I can listen to the books." Louis tries vainly to lower himself to the ground, and grunts in agitation when Harry is still holding him. "Christ, Harry, let me down." And Harry finally gets the hint then, letting Louis sort of fall to the ground.

"Have we got any hot sauce?" Louis asks from the kitchen, after he's set out the bowl of graham crackers and the pickle jar. Harry shrugs as he walks in behind Louis. "Dunno." Harry realizes all too late that this is going to be so expensive, taking care of Louis' cravings. Harry doesn't want to think about it now, but of course he'd have to get some sort of source of income, whether that be from a job or otherwise. Louis eventually comes away from the fridge with a red bottle, and sets it up to where he can dip the little crackers into his cocktail of salt and spice. Louis makes a pleased sound at the taste and moves to go back into the living room, but Harry swoops in and takes the food from Louis to do it for him. He earned a growl or his efforts.

Harry is trying not to watch Louis move about, because he's sort of developed this waddle, where his legs are more spread now that there's something poking at in between them. Harry eventually stops not trying to watch Louis and watches Louis amble about the living room in preparations for a Disney movie marathon. It's thirty five minutes into The Little Mermaid that Harry has a thought. "Lou," Harry said, and paused the movie. "What do you think those guys want with you? Y'know, the ones we saw at the library?" Louis actually thinks about it this time. He'd heard them talking about 'Taking' (it had sounded like a capital letter when they'd uttered it), and Louis tried to think of what that could possibly mean. Kidnapping? Jesus, Louis thinks and pushes himself closer to Harry's chest. "I don't know." It scared him.

First, that crazy dream. Then, he'd actually met them, things he'd classified as fathoms of his imagination. Lastly, try wouldn't stop trying to find him. He hated the way that they affected, made him shivery and scared. But he had a Maker for assuring that he was okay. That's how it all worked out. It was a nice biological thing, Louis supposed, to need someone to take care of you and them on the flipside to need to take care of someone else. When Ariel and Eric get married, Louis is more tired than he'd expected to be, and is eventually sleeping with his legs crossed and his head pushed into Harry's chest. Harry takes this opportunity to touch Louis' bump. It was soft, as all of Louis' skin was. Harry could feel his belly button popping out the slightest bit, and it was endearing the way Louis sighed when Harry ran his finger over it. It wasn't all that large. But it wa formidably there and Harry was extraneously proud of Louis for being able to do this for them, even though he was terrified. Harry really appreciated Louis for this.

+x+x+x+

Zayn is spread out across the floor of the main area of the flat he shared with Niall, who is sleeping. "Insolence," Zayn mumbled to himself. He begins plotting, his most favorite thing to do. Louis is pregnant, that's been essentially established. His Maker is rather fierce, aggressive when provoked. Zayn adds that to his growing list of mental notes. Louis, however, seems expressively vulnerable on his own. That's all it would take, then. All they'd have to do was somehow get Louis to be on his own, alone with no way to have Harry there. Easier said than done. Niall trips in the main area, makes his way to the kitchen, and throws the fridge open. "That's all you do, isn't it?" Zayn says from his place on the floor, lifting his head a little to look at Niall rummaging through the food. Niall turns to him with a box of fried chicken from last night and the hot sauce bottle. "What?" Zayn sighed, let his head back down and then rolled his eyes. "Eat."

They weren't exactly friends, nor were they exactly enemies. Zayn just likes poking fun at him, and thinks that as long as Niall reacts to it the way he always does (as if he doesn't understand or as if he doesn't care), then there isn't any harm done. Niall throws his chicken in the oven and comes to sit with Zayn. "What're you doing on the floor?" Niall can be so ignorant sometimes, Zayn thinks as he sighs. "Plotting," he answers briefly. Niall furrows his eyebrows and goes to ask another tedious question, but Zayn raises his hand to stop him before he gets going. "Louis." Niall makes he 'ohhh,' face and then resumed his unabashed staring at Zayn.

"You know, we don't have to do it," he says, and Zayn's nostrils flare. "Yes, we do. I don't have the means of Making anything, nor do you, and I certainly would not Carry anything to save my life. This is all we can do, even if you don't like it." Niall backs up then. "Yeah." Zayn thinks that Niall had always wanted to know what it was like to Carry for someone who needed him, needed him to take care of him. Zayn finds it endearing, but with Niall, there is a fine line between endearing and stupid. He isn't sure if that's just Niall's philosophy, or if he's actually just stupid.

"We need to make a plan?" Zayn continues then. "The only thing is, he's constantly in the presence of his Maker, which causes this to be difficult, more difficult than it should be. I think that if we can get Louis alone," he look up to see if Niall is listening, "then the job will be much more easy than before." Niall nods slowly, and Zayn thinks he's actually go it now, for once in the history of plans. But then Niall hops up and takes his chicken out of the oven. Zayn rules this all as seemingly hopeless. Niall is eating when he says it. "He's pregnant, yeah? Just, like, make sure they that Harry guy gets a job or some shit, he'll be out of the house and then Louis will be easy to Take." (And yes, it is a capital letter.) Zayn thinks this over for a moment. "That's very intelligent of you," he says to begin. "But I don't think he'll exactly listen to me." Niall shrugs. "Still. It's worth a try." And so try they do.


	6. Louis (finally) Gets Stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty self-explanatory chapter name... Louis gets "Taken" with a capital T and a little n; Harry's really going to get depressed, like, postpartum shit

"Kay," Louis said, waving at Harry and fending off his unwanted advances on him. "Go to work, perv," he whines, and Harry pouts. "Fine, fine." It's good, though, because ever since Louis has been pregnant, he's been open to having a lot more sex, almost as much as the Louis before he realized what sex would do to him. But not quite.

Harry had gone back to work at the bakery, and it was good, really helping their finances, because Harry gets tips. He gets tips from blonde girls who like to touch his dimples (and whose smells Louis makes sure he covers up in the night time) and the old ladies who all think he's such a fine lad. Harry's charming. Louis is damn lucky.

It's Tuesday, and Louis is extremely resembling a penguin now, because of how far along he is and how much bigger he's gotten over the weeks. He wears strictly Harry's clothes, because nothing he has fits him anymore that's actually his. Harry doesn't mind, it makes Louis smell like him more and that's extremely pleasant.

Louis is alone. He should and very well could have, in retrospect, had someone there to watch him, but he is his own person, his own man, so he thinks he can take can take care of himself. (Even though, he's technically not his own person anymore, is he? He's the baby's person, whoever this baby is. Louis dips his pinkie into his belly button. He's not his anymore, he's there for someone completely different now. And he's okay with that.)

There's a knock on the door. Louis, with his bare legs out and his hair completely not brushed, calls to the door, telling it to wait a minute. He run upstairs and gets decent, which to him is running his fingers through his hair and pulling on some shorts. He walks carefully back down the stairs, and then heads towards the door. But he should have known better, really.

There stood Zayn and Niall, a wicked grin stretched across the lips of the former. Louis doesn't even have a chance to shut the door before they're invading his space, putting an unnecessary bag on his head, and pulling his hands behind his back.

"What the--" Louis mumbles before there's a smell, and then he's knocked out.

X+X+X+X+

It's cold. Louis shifts as he comes to, and finds his wrists to be up above his head somewhere. He tugs on what seems to be straps and they hold. His ankles, as well. Louis looks down and sees that his stomach is exposed, so that the baby can be seen stirring inside him and kickng him, which he could feel on the inside too. Fuck. He's really been kidnapped.

There isn't anyone in here, or so Louis thinks. He goes to speak but is shushed by somone on the other side of the room. "Hush now," the voice says, and Louis knows its Niall, trying to act as if he is really as into this as Zayn is, as he's been told he should be. Louis rolls his eyes and lets his head fall back against the pillows. He's all exposed (even though he is fully clothed, and just the skin of his stomach is exposed) and its uncomfortable for him, so much that he wants to cry and whine and complain until someone comes to fix it for him.

"You will be safe here," Niall continues, and Louis is listening now. "We will bring no harm to you. If I'm honest," and he'd not suing his dramatic voice anymore, "we just wanted to see if we could do it. Actually Take someone and be successful. It's an acheivement, really." Louis snorts. Acheivement indeed.

Niall is Niall again, and he walks around the side of the bed Louis is tied to. "When's your baby due?" He asks, nothing but curiosity laced in his voice and in his eyes. Louis decides he is nice, just doing the wrong thing. "Any day now, really," Louis says, which isn't entirely true.

He is actually due in three weeks, but the way his life is set up now, away from Harry and with no way to get to him, he's going to spiral out of control, and his body will induce its labor much earlier than it should. Louis was prepared for this, too. Of course it scared him, being pregnant and so close to term in a strange place, but he'd already mentally prepared himself for anything that migh happen.

Zayn walks into the room then, and he licks his lips when he sees Louis. "How very attractive," Zayn drawls, running his index finger from where Louis' stomach begins to where it ends, down to up. Louis shivers and the baby kicks in all the wrong places, jolting Louis up against his cuffs and making him whine because its all so very uncomfortable.

"Why did you do this?" Louis asks, anger only slightly in his voice as he looks up at Zayn, and then averts his eyes because the look Zayn is giving him is predatory. Zayn gives a nonchalant gesture. "Simple. We wanted to see if we can. We're not going to do anything, of course not. We just wanted to see if it was possible. And then, after a few weeks, well give you back unharmed and completely okay." Zayn finds it more genius the more he talks about it. Louis furrows his eyebrows. "You can't keep me here for a few weeks. I'm pregnant." Zayn scoffs. "Can't keep you here--I can do what I like. And I'd like to keep you here. So I will." Louis pouts because it isn't fair. "Can you at least undo these things? It hurts so bad," Louis whines, and Zayn almost wants to cover his ears. "Why do you lot complain so much? Doesn't make sense." Zayn undoes the locks though, and Louis sits up as soon as his wrists are free, then covers his stomach back up and he feels safe again. No one is trying to get his baby, steal it or hurt it.

Louis looks about the room he's in, finally having the chance to father information about his surroundings. It's a square room, one wall with a window and the opposite a door. There's nothing on the walls, so the whole room is feels much more spacious. In fact, there is nothing in here but the bed Louis is sitting on, pushed to the middle of the room. The walls are white, so the lights feel brighter than they might actually be. Louis shivers. It feels like a doctor's office, except no sterile smell and no one was poking or prodding at him. Except Niall. Niall was childlike in his curiosity, and Louis admired him for it, no matter how much he was supposed to not like him.

"What're you gonna name it?" He asks, and Zayn throws his hands up. "Niall, really, with the questions?" But Louis waves Zayn off and answers Niall's question. "I don't know, I'm not sure what gender it is yet." Louis doesn't feel like he shouldn't tell them anything, because they're not even going to hurt him. So Niall asks questions, and he tells him the answers, and eventually Zayn can't take it. Louis runs his hand over his belly and his toes curl slightly when the baby kicks.

X+X+X+X+X+

Harry comes home to no Louis on the sofa, no Louis stuck in the fridge, no Louis coming down the stairs to greet him. "Louis?" He calls into the house, his instincts immediately telling him there would be no answer. And Harry begins, very slowly, to panic. He doesn't scream, or kick or cry, just sits in the middle of the floor, his fingers threaded into his own hair. He will move eventually, but for now, he's stuck there. Why would anyone do this? Who would of this in the--no, Harry knows the answer to that one.

Those people, the ones who kept on finding ways to talk to Louis and mess with him. What were their names? Zayn, there was one. Harry looks up now, his motions jerky. He can see it happening, can visualize it. Louis would open the door, of course he would. They'd just take him, throw him into a big black car and speed off. His eyes narrow and his teeth grit. He hated them. He hates them, with a passion. It's easy to hate them. They've taken what he lives for. He hates them. His fists come out of his hair and he stretches his legs out, stiff in his actions still. He could call someone, someone he could talk to, but there wasn't any real point to that. No one needed to know about this. Harry would handle it, he'd have Louis and his baby and they'd be okay. It wouldn't get out, no one would know about it.

Harry is consumed by his rage, can't even see straight. Harry's not particularly violent, never had any reason to be. But now, there is a reason. Harry would admit that he wants to commit bloody murder right now. Right this moment, sitting here on this floor, with his eyes squinted and his fists balled. All he can see is red. Harry sits on the floor for three hours, until he needs milk and can't function unless he's got calcium and all that. He grumbles and grimaces and plans, plans hard. He'll get Louis back. He'd ask around, make sure that he knew facts and all that about those characters that had taken Louis and his baby away from him. Christ. The baby. Louis is going to have the baby soon, incredibly soon, especially if they don't just give him back. To not see the birth of his first and therefore only baby would break Harry's heart so bad that he wouldn't know if there was any more point to living life. Harry is glad that neither he nor Louis need pills, because he would have taken them by now.

X+X+X+X+X+

It's a few days and Louis is still not back and Harry is literally, by the book, depressed. He wakes up at noon and stays up until one and drinks himself to death in tea and watches stupid romantic movies and write poems. It's all so hopeless. Louis is never coming back. Harry is sure of that now. There's the part of him that's committed to Louis still, the part going against his nature and what he's been made for. Then comes the more instinctual part, the part that's telling him to let Louis go.

It wouldn't be hard. He would put all of the clothes in as box and never look at them again. All of the pictures would have to burned. Eventually, Harry would just flush himself out, let every last trace of Louis go. It would be so easy. Well, it would be easy if he actually wanted to. Harry shakes his head now. He won't. Louis matters. Louis is still out there. Louis will come back. Harry believes it. The baby would be okay. Louis would be okay. Harry would be okay. They'd all be okay. Louis would be home again soon enough. Yes.


	7. Labor Payne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should write TV show dramas

Baby fever, Louis would call it, because he's been sick for a week when it finally happens. He is in his room, the white walled one, when he decides that he is hungry and needs to walk some anyway. He goes to get off the bed when there is a trickling sound, and then a minuscule pool of something clear underneath where Louis was sitting. He wrinkles his nose as scolds himself for not being able to control simple bodily functions.

It started with that, and thn all the rest of the day he has a dull throbbing pain coming from his stomach that he ignores because it persists. He misses Harry a lot more now, which was weird, because even though he hasn't ever stopped missing Harry, it had died down so that he would only think about it when he was alone or supposed to be asleep.

When Louis is again alone in his room after a long day of sitting on the sofa and on the kitchen counter, the pain starts to double, and then triple as he continues to just sit there. He doesn't know who to call, or what to do, but he knows what this is subconsciously. The baby is coming. 

X+X+X+X+

Harry has been moping about the large and empty house for a week. He doesn't eat, or sleep, or talk to anyone, because there isn't any point to anyone else. All he needs is Louis, and he would be okay. He'd not given up on trying to find Louis, though he wasn't getting very far and it didn't do him any good to ask people when they hadn't seen Louis either.

Harry is sitting on the bed they used to share, taking in the smell of Louis from the pillow he used to sleep on. He missed Louis with all of his being, all of his soul, his heart, his mind. He didn't know where Louis could be, if he was even still alive. But he would never give up.

Harry decides that he will go to the store, because he needs milk. He drives slow, and he can tell his whole body eminated depression from the way people looked at him when he walked into the store. 

He goes to buy three jugs of milk, when he hears voices. They were so familiar it made his head hurt to try and think of who it was saying those things. 

"Are you sure it's safe to leave him alone at home? He's so close to term, you can't ever be sure." The other voice was sharper, yet more smooth. "He'll be fine, Niall, because he can take care of himself." Harry's eyes widen and then narrow. He hates them. 

"I don't know, I just don't trust it." Zayn scoffs. "I don't care what you trust, you went through with this, and so you'll go all the way through it." Harry moves closer to where they stand. He wants to strangle them for what they've done to him. He would just follow them, because they had to be operating this somewhere. 

Harry can't see them, but he can hear their voices get farther away from him as they walk away. He follows them with all of the grace Harry Styles can muster, and once they get into their car Harry begins to feel as though maybe he shouldn't do this. He didn't know what they might have waiting for him. 

But Louis is where they're going, Harry reminds himself, and that's all it takes for him to follow their car, all across the town, around corners and bends and down streets and roads he's never seen before. But finally, finally, they stop, and Harry parks a few miles away so that they won't see him.

He would get Louis back soon.

X+X+X+X+

Louis is in unbearable pain. He hadn't realized this whole thing would hurt so badly, that pushing would be so hard for him. He does what he thinks he's supposed to, pushes on the contractions. But then, finally, after three hours of this and probably 24 of what he knows now as labor pain, comes the defeating cries of a baby, his baby, his son.

Louis shushes him and tries not to panic because there's nothing in here that would help him clean the baby and he's terribly bloody and filthy. He has to leave this room, he realizes, with his bare arse out and blood spattered on the insides of his legs. But he would do it. 

Louis can hear Zayn and Niall coming into the house again, and he has to run to the bathroom that is closest to where they have kept him to steal himself three towels. They are in the hallway and his son is still crying, and all Louis can do is hope that they don't hear it. He decides he doesn't care if they see his naked body, and walks down the hallway slower than he'd come up it, because his everything hurt. 

He makes it, though, and finally gets the baby to be quiet. "That's a nice baby you've got there," comes a voice in the doorway, and Louis makes a panicked sound when he looks up to see Zayn standing there. He doesn't say anything, just draws in on himself. 

"You remember, dear Louis, what I told you a good week ago? About how I do what I like?" Zayn walks into the room, closer to Louis, and Louis shivers. "Yes." Zayn chuckles at Louis being so afraid of him. His fingers touch Louis' shoulder, and he earns a hiss that makes him pull his hand away. 

"I take what I like, as well. I took you, didn't I?" Louis doesn't know where this is going, but he doesn't like it. "And, I have decided upon the instance of seeing it, that I would like to take this baby." Louis cries out and shakes his head frantically. "No, I won't let you! Harry will come for you, he'll kill you." 

Zayn laughs again. "Dear Louis. Harry won't find me."

X+X+X+X+

Harry had found him. He had found them, both of them. First was Niall, who was sitting in the front of the house watching the Telly. "Who're--Zayn!" Niall hasn't had much time to fight Harry, but Harry made quick work of him, wanting badly to slit his throat but knowing that if he got caught he'd go away for a long time. 

Zayn frowns at the commotion Niall always seems to make. "I'll be taking this," he said with a sly grin on his face, and wrenched the baby from Louis' weakening grip. Louis just lays and cries, because somewhere in his heart he knows that was the last time he'd ever see his son. 

Harry's nostrils flair when Zayn comes into his view. He isn't even looking at Zayn. Well, technically he is. Because Zayn's got his baby in his arms and that is it, that is the last straw for Harry. 

"Where is Louis?" Harry asks in a gruff voice, his fingers twitching in the efforts not to wrap themselves around Zayn's neck. "I'm not telling you." Louis rolls his eyes at how idiotic Zayn is. He comes up to the front with his bottom half naked, and Harry's brain nearly explodes. 

Louis is trying to get his baby back, trying to move his hands in a way that Zayn wouldn't be able to get him back. Harry advances on Zayn, and all Zayn does is stand there, a petulant look on his face. "If you've come for him," Zayn said, "you're going to have to make a choice. Either you leave with Louis, or you leave with this baby."

Harry scoffs. "Who says I can't just kill you and leave with both?" Zayn laughs at Harry's stupidity. "There's a witness." And as he say it Niall sits up again, having been knocked out by one hit from Harry and his angry hands. Harry scowls. 

He didn't want to make this choice. "I could kill you both." Zayn shakes his head. "And you'd kill me first, correct?" Harry nods. "You could do that. But Niall knows how to use a gun. And we have guns. So I suggest you make your choice very simple for yourself. I have lost interest in Louis," Zayn said. 

"But if you leave him here, I can promise you that this wouldn't be the only kid he's ever to have." Harry purses his lips. He didn't want to leave either of them, of course he didn't. "Harry," Louis says, his voice quavering. "Leave me here." 

Harry gasps and shakes his head. "No, I can't do that to you." Louis pinches the bridge of his nose. "I won't be happy but I'll be alive, and you'll have our son. Don't take me." Harry wasnt usually so contrary. But right now was a matter of making the strictest of correct choices. "No," he says stonily, "no."

He sweeps Louis off of his feet and even though Louis struggles he knew Harry would pick him, no matter what. "I'll be back for him, don't worry about that." Harry turns to leave, a horrible need to burn this house filling his mind, when Zayn stops him. "What's this darling boy's name? He has to have a name."

Harry looks to Louis, and Louis closes his eyes. "I don't know why I should tell you." Zayn shrugs. "You don't have to. I'll just name him. I'll make your son for you, don't worry." Louis opens his eyes so that they are slits. 

"Liam, then. His name will be Liam."

**Author's Note:**

> "Planets on his forehead," is of course from "White," a nice sad song that is by my only thirst bringer, Frank Ocean. I hope you guys find this interesting enough to read!


End file.
